


Lacey Foreplay

by ravenousfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Foreplay, Frottage, Heels, I dunno what else to tag, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, i apologize for the bad writing, top!dean for like a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousfangirl/pseuds/ravenousfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes home from food shopping and he hears some odd music from their bedroom, what he finds not only shocks him but turns him on as he finds his boyfriend in panties and heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally from an rp and I just touched it up and made it presentable? It's unbeta'd and I apologize but I'm not too good at writing the actual sex and I don't even know why I posted this. I'll try harder next time, I promise.

Castiel entered the bunker with four bags from the new store nearby, setting them on the kitchen table and beginning to unpack the food when he heard muffled music coming from the bedroom he shared with Dean. Cas knew that he didn't like pop music but the bass in the song suggested otherwise. He finished putting the food away and walked towards the door, confused and unsure of what he'd find behind.   
  
"Dean, what are you-" He cut himself off as he stood in the doorway. Standing there was his boyfriend dancing in the middle of the room. That part didn't shock him, what did was the pink lace panties and big black heels. Dean turned around, stumbling a bit in the clunky heels, and gaped at Castiel. "Uh, hey Cas."   
  
"Are you wearing...are those?" Dean blushed, lowering his gaze as the ex angel crossed the room and looked down at the lace. "Uhm..yeah.." Cas reached over and snapped the waistband with a small smirk, causing Dean to shiver. "I-I like it..a lot. It suits you." The new human was no stranger to kinky sex now that he was with Dean, doing exactly that, all the time.   
  
"So you don't mind that you just came home to find me in ..these," He gestured to the panties, "and these?" He asked lifting a foot to show off the shoe. Dean waited for his boyfriend to freak out and slowly walk away. He just smiled and shook his head. "We all like doing different things. This thing, turns me on. And those shoes make your legs look amazing. Except they'd look more amazing with me in between them." Dean grinned awkwardly and pulled Castiel closer.   
  
"So, why arent you between them then?" Cas felt the heat from Dean as his hands ghosted over the man's hips. He wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled. "Because someone isn't bent over on all fours." He realized his silly mistake as soon as he said it and waited for Dean to note it. "Well, then you wouldn't be between them really, would you?" There it was. Castiel needed a comeback for this and well, with his lack of simple human conversation, he didn't really know what to do but tease.   
  
He shot Dean his famous squint and added a grin. "Maybe I should just leave you here in your lace and bows then." He watched his face drop for a moment. Dean tensed his grip on Castiel's hip, afraid for him to go. "No, don't leave. What you should do, is..." He gently started walking Cas backwards towards the bed. "lay down." Castiel wasn't used to being on the bottom but he went with it and crawled back to the headboard. "I like where this is heading." He said as he smiled up at Dean.   
  
Dean smiled back and crawled up to him on the bed, straddling his hips. "You should." Dean watched as Cas' eyes flooded black with lust, his pupils blown wide. Their breathing was ragged and deep as the blood rushed down south, signaling their arousal. Castiel was the first to move, eagerly rocking his hips up. "You should wear these more often." He reached up for his lover and pulled him down for a kiss. "Maybe I should...." Dean agreed, kissing him back eagerly. The kiss was filled with lust and teeth. Castiel was itching for control but waited to see what Dean would do.   
  
Castiel pulled back a bit and looked down at the panties, then back up at him. "When did you even get these?" He breathed with a cocked head. "I've had them for awhile now...." Dean admitted with a slight blush and twitch of his cock. Cas raised an eyebrow with a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh? What attracts you to them?" He slid his hands under the pink fabric, gripping Dean's cock. "Is it the soft silk or the sinful feeling of wearing woman's underwear?" He teased with a light stroke, precum slicking his hand. Dean's breath hitched at the feeling, sitting up a bit. "They're kinda comfy, you know.....and uh, they're soft....and I look good in them." He said, closing his eyes. Castiel was slowly unraveling him with ease, eager to please and help build him back up.   
  
He pumped a bit faster now, working his way up. "A bit modest aren't we? And the heels?" He asked with a hum, staring in awe as Dean tightened his thigh muscles and moaned. "I don't know, I just...like them. And they go good with these..." He breathed, gesturing to the panties that were now wetting. Castiel licked his dry lips and pulled his hand out slowly. "That they do, you look very..manly." He liked teasing Dean about his manliness, knowing it pushed a few buttons when he called him cute and adorable. Dean scoffed, leaning down to kiss Cas. "Of course, I'm just wearing heels and women's panties." He knew what Cas was getting at and tried not to smile. Castiel returned the kiss as he trailed his fingers down Dean's ass. "You could be in a dress and I'd still find you manly." He muttered as he ran his fingers over his hole. Dean shuddered into the touch. "Of course you would..." He mumbled, nibbling on his neck. With Dean in control, sex was skin and teeth. With Cas, it was skin and well..sex toys. Hey, he was a kinky motherfucker and Dean didn't mind it one bit.   
  
Castiel moaned and rocked his hips up, needing to be touched. "Dean.." He tightened his grip on his hips with a groan. Dean moved his hands down to undo Cas' pants. "These need to come off." He growled in Cas' ear, helping that last bit of blood rush. He lifted his hips up and helped Dean slide them off. He sat up a bit and took his shirt off, which was actually Dean's..no surprise. "Better?"   
  
"Much." He mumbled, biting Cas' collarbone which produced a shiver. He knew his collarbone would be purple, with bitemarks following each bruise, in just a few short hours. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and rocked against him. "Dean" He practically whined, craving the final touch of skin-to-skin. Dean ground his hips against Cas', holding him close as he panted in his ear. They both needed the contact and Castiel was first to get it. He nosed his cheek and kissed along his jaw. "We need.." He pushed Dean up a bit, tugging his panties off. "more contact."   
  
"Agreed." He said, letting Cas take off his panties. He started kicking off his heels, but at the look Cas gave him he kept them on. Cas kissed him with a smile. "Like I said, I like them." He breathed, pulling Dean's hips down again. Now it was Dean's turn to tease as he breathed down the man's neck. "How much do you like them?" He asked, pressing his hips into Cas'. There was barely hesitation in Castiel's words as he answered quickly, licking his lips and grabbing the sheets. "So much, so much. I just wanna fuck you senseless, be buried inside you." He rocked his head back and forth, needing to be inside Dean, feel him tighten and whine.   
  
He answered Cas' prayers, flipping their positions so he was on the bottom as usual. "Then why don't you do it?" He needed it as much as Cas and one of them had to step up and make the first move. Castiel shifted himself into position, lined up with Dean's hole and looked at him. Without another word, he rammed into Dean with a low groan. "Shit..you need to wear heels more often."   
  
"I will baby." Dean breathed, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Cas kissed along his neck, leaving purple marks as he thrust harder. "Cas, fuck, harder...." Dean moaned, closing his eyes as Cas' thrusts sped up. He buried his face in Dean's neck. "I'm close, Dean" He panted, grabbing his hips and pulling him back into each thrust. Fingers dug into his biceps, twitching for a moment before Dean came with a cry and coated his chest in come. A handful of thrusts later Castiel was coming inside of Dean with a growl. Once they both came down from their highs, Castiel pulled out and collapsed next to Dean who reached for his hand with a soft smile. "Get over here." He whined, in a totally manly fashion, as he pulled Cas half on top of him for a totally manly snuggle. 


End file.
